Will you Marry Me?
by emilyknight19
Summary: It's Kendall and Logan's one year anniversary of being a couple. Kendall reminisces about his dad's wedding ring and asks something of Logan. But what will happen when those four words AREN'T said? Can they save their relationship before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my first story just to let you all know. Don't be too harsh! Enjoy! I'm currently editing these two chapters and just finished the third, so a couple things will be changed! I hope you all will still enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day at Roque Records and the boys collapsed onto the bright orange couch in their Palm Woods apartment in room 2J. Right when their butts hit the cushions Carlos turned on the television. The four boys' expressions became less and less interested as the Latino flipped through channels. Kendall sighed and made his way to his and Logan's shared bedroom on the second floor. Logan quickly followed his boyfriend into the room and shut the door. Turning around he saw Kendall sitting on the edge of his bed holding what seems to be a ring in his fingertips. Kendall sighed and cautiously slipped on the hesitant and careful, as if it could easily crumble in his hand. Still not noticing Kendall's presence, Logan decided to quietly back out of the room with no such luck as Kendall looked up at him with those bright green eyes. Smiling softly, Logan went to sit down next to Kendall, resting a head on the taller boy's shoulder. Kendall was the first to speak.<p>

"I was just thinking about our one year anniversary tomorrow and it made me think of this. It was my dad's. He left the day of their anniversary. He took everything he had except his wedding ring. My mom never knew exactly why he left the ring. When I saw it I took it before my mom could stop me. I told her I wanted to keep it because he was my dad. Sometimes I wish I could could throw it down a well never to be seen again. It just brings back too many memories." He sniffed and pulled the brunette closer to him. Logan simply replied and said,

"Then why don't you?"

Kendall sighed, "Because I feel like it belongs to me now...like I should be the one wearing it. I mean I am practically a father now, taking care of my sister and mom. I couldn't throw it away but sometimes I wish it was gone." Kendall whispered the last words and soon enough the quiet sobbing came.

Logan held his blonde lover and whispered a chorus of "Shh it's alright"s and "Don't worry"s and "I love you"s.

"There there.." Logan breathed, kissing a tear stained Kendall on the forehead. Kendall's eye were red and puffy as he looked like he was about to pass out. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he quietly mumbled,

"Logan...will, you...marry me?"

Logan gasped at the words that slurred out of his lover's mouth but before he could respond, Kendall was already snoring in Logan's arms.

"Yes Kendall, I will." Logan whispered as he too fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall awoke the next morning to a disappointing lack of warmth next to him. He frowned and got up, and headed to the kitchen where the aroma of bacon filled the air. It was 11 AM on a Sunday morning which meant they had the day off. Kendall spotted an already dressed Logan reading yet another one of his medical books. He smiled and plopped down next to the brunette and placed a loving kiss on his cheek.

"Happy one year anniversary baby, I love you."

Logan blushed, like he always does when Kendall kisses him and smiled at the blonde. _Man, that smile gets me every time, _Kendall thought. He leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by something cold and smooth. Logan was holding his book in front of Kendall's face which made him pout.

"Nuh-uh. None of that until you go get cleaned up. I'm going to take you somewhere special today." Logan smirked and Kendall just about melted.

"Ok, ok, fine." He groaned as he got up and went to shower. Logan laughed as he watched his boyfriend trudge up the stairs. Logan's expression turned into confusion as he replayed Kendall's words over and over again in his mind. Kendall had asked Logan to marry him. To be come his **_husband._** He couldn't believe the joy he felt but a part of his was upset. Kendall couldn't have possibly meant that, could he have? I mean, they were only 21 and still in BTR. Plus, the public didn't even know about them being together yet and-.

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a squeal of Carlos and James yelling, "BACON!"

Followed by, "Logan, come get breakfast." from the kitchen and a grumbling Katie behind the Latino and pretty boy.

"Coming!" He yelled as he got up off the couch. As he got up, he felt a bulge in his jeans pocket. He totally forgot about Kendall's dad's ring. Sighing, he took a hold oh it in his hands, remembering his trip to the Jeweler this morning before anyone was awake.

Sighing, he put the ring back into his pocket and headed for the kitchen.

"I really hope my plan works he mumbled as he took his seat next to a hungry James.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry the first two chapters were so short, but I just wanted to get them uploaded. Now here's the third chapter, it's a big longer, with more KOGAN! I think you can see where I'm going with this...;) Well here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Logan scarfed down his breakfast not taking an eye off his plate consisting of bacon and scrambled eggs. He got up from the table and set his plate in the sink. He walked up the stairs and went into his and Kendall's shared bedroom. Kendall was still in the shower so Logan laid down on his bed and took out the ring.<p>

Earlier that moring...

* * *

><p><em>Logan walked into the jewelry store and went to the lady behind the counter. She had grayblue hair and a wrinkley_ _face. Her piercing blue eyes had tints of friendiness as she turned towards the small brunette._  
><em>"Hi sonny what can I do for a handsome young fellow like yourself?" He smiled and showed her the ring.<em>  
><em>"I'd like to get this ring engraved...it's for my..." He stumbled at trying to figure out the right word for what<em> _him and Kendall were. "Partner." He grinned satisyed at that phrase. The lady smiled and took the ring._  
><em>"Aw, he must be a lucky guy" She said winking as he used a magnifying glass to scrutinize the ring better. Logan<em> _blushed and said "Yeah, I'm lucky to have him as well." The lady smiled and asked,_  
><em>"Now what would you like the engraving to say exactly?" Logan took out a slip of paper and showed her.<em>  
><em>"Id like the outside to say 'Kendall', and the inside of the ring to say 'Always and forever, you are mine'." He<em> _said tearing up a bit. He couldn't believe you was going to propose, but it just seemed so right. They already had_ _promise rings, which Kendall had given to Logan on his 16 birthday, promising to never leave him and to always love_ _him. He could never forget Kendall's trembling hands as he slid the silver ring onto Logan's finger, tears clouding_ _his vision. He looked up to see a grinning Kendall who also had tears in his eyes. At that moment he knew they_ _belonged together, as cheesy as that sounds. Chuckling, he looked up and saw the lady staring at him, a mix of_ _confusion and worry in her eyes. Not until then did he realized he started crying._  
><em>"Oh I'm sorry ma'am, I just, was thinking, that's all." He said smiling at the elderly woman.<em>  
><em>"That's quiet alright dear. Now if you just sign here we will have this ring ready for you in a couple hours, does<em> _that work?" He nodded and took the pen and paper on the counter. Figuring it was 8 am he should be able to come_ _back and pick up the ring before anyone was up. He said thank you and good bye to the woman as he slipped out of the_ _jewelry store and headed back home, butterflies and nerves creeping in his stomach._

* * *

><p>Thinking of this morning, the nerves started coming back as he thought of all the possible outcomes, good and bad. What if he says no? What if he's not ready? What if we're too young? What if he says yes? How are we going to get married? Will there be a wedding? Is it too soon? Will the band have to break up? He thought of the band and knew he wouldn't do it if it meant losing the band. Everyone loved it too much, especially James. He wouldn't ruin James's dream just so he could marry kendall. Maybe we are too young, he thought. Logan wouldn't be able to handle it if Kendall said no. But looking at the beautiful ring in his hand, it gave him hope. He ran a thumb along the word 'Kendall' in silver and looked on the inside of the ring, eyeing the words 'Always and forever, you are mine'.<br>They weren't just words though, they were vows. They vowed to eachother that niether of them would ever leave the other. And that was good enough for both of them. Deep in his thoughts, Logan didn't realize Kendall had walked into their room and started getting dressed.  
>"Whatcha doing Logie?" Kendall asked which made Logan jump and fall off the bed.<br>"Jeez Logie, what's wrong? Did I scare you?" His boyfriend asked, concerned.  
>"I'm fine, you just startled me, that's all." He mumbled as he quckly jammed the ring back into his pocket. He got up and walked towards his wet haired boyfriend. Smiling, he took Kendall's chin and placed a loving kiss on the<br>blonde's , he looked at the brunette and asked, "What was that for?" Logan shrugged.  
>"What? I can't kiss my boyfriend on our one year anniversary?" He said, a fake pout forming on his lips.<br>"No of course not, it was sweet." Kendall smiled and pulled the shorted boy closer to him. Their lips crashed against one another's and soon the kiss became passionate and hungry, tongues battling for doninence. Logan let Kendall win, making him smirk his trademark kendall smirk. But before he wanted him to stop, Logan pulled away,  
>this time with a smirk playing on his lips.<br>"Come on, I want to take you somewhere special." And with that Logan led a disapointed Kendal out of their bedroom  
>and out of the apartment.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this is my fourth chapter and Hopefully it will be long, because I'm going on vacation till next week and won't be able to post anything. So here's chapter four, things take an interesting turn here! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pulling Kendall out of the apartment they made their way out of the Palm Woods and started walking into town.<p>

"Logaaaannnn, where are we goooiinnggg?" Kendall complained as the brunette took his hand and started dragging him down the sidewalk. Logan just grasped his boyfriend's hand tighter and pulled him further along until he got to his destination. Cutting through an alleyway and down a path that led to the most beautiful beach Kendall ever laid eyes on. The two large boulders that were on either side of the sandy path led to an area of beach surrounded by tall rocks, and between the rocks the ocean could be seen rushing up the shore.

"Oh my go-Logan...how did you find this place? It's...amazing!" Kendall exclaimed, throwing his hands around Logan's neck.

"Oh, you know, I have my ways." Logan smirked and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Here, let's sit down." Logan pulled out a blanket from the picnic basket and laid it out on the sand. Together they laid there, hand in hand, just enjoying eachother's company. _This is it, Logan. You can do it, just take the ring and ask him. Forget about everything else. Right now it's just you and him. Kendall and Logan. Logan and Kendall. _

_"_Umm, Kendall, baby?" He sat up and turned around to face the blonde.

"Mmm, what is it Logie?" Kendall murmured still laying down with his eye closed. Logan's eye began twitching as he reached a trembling hand into the picnic basket. Before Logan could take the ring out Kendall began again. He sat up and looked at the twitching brunette.

"You know what's weird? I can't seem to find my dad's ring anywhere. I was looking all over the place before I came downstairs before breakfast and before I showered. I don't know what happened to it." He frowned and placed a hand on Logan's.

"You haven't seen it anywhere, have you? Because it's really important to me." _Oh shit oh shit. I can't show him the ring now, he'll think I stole it! Everything's ruined! I can't even give it back, I already had it engraved. Now what am I gonna do?_

"I'm sure it'll turn up somewhere baby..." Logan's eyes became sad and he knew he couldn't propose now. Not with Kendall wondering where it could be. He'd jump to conclusions as he always does and assume him a thief. He'd never forgive Logan. Kendall Knight isn't one to forgive to easily. Kendall sighed and laid back down on the blanket, closing his eyes once again.

"I hope so Logan. I just can't think of anyone who would _steal _it. It's too precious to me." He said, lost in thought.

"I'm sure that-that...if anyone _did _steal it, their intentions would only be good ones.." Logan tried nervously.

"Ha! Yeah 'cause, stealing is a really good thing, ya know." Said the blonde rolling his eyes.

"Y-yeah...g-good p-point-t...hey Kendall...?" he was going to test the blonde's memory.

"Yes baby?" He said, still laying down and looking into the chocolate eyes staring down at him.

"D-do..you remember...w-when..y-you-u, asked me t-too m-m-marry...y-ou?" Logan's heart began racing hoping the blonde would remember the night he asked for the smaller boy's hand in marriage. _It's my only chance, _he thought. Kendall then shot up into a sitting position and scrambled to find the right words. _Oh no! He remembered. He can't figure it out, not now! Not when his ring was lost! He can't ask Logan to marry him without his dad's ring! No, it's too soon! Quick, Kendall, think!_

"Uhh, umm, n-no, I don't remember, I must'v been pretty tired that night, to say something like that, huh Logie?" He smiled hoping the brunette would agree so they could change the subject, or go home, or makeout, _anything _besides talking about this! But the smaller teen just looked broken.

"S-so, you think getting married would be a bad thing t-to..d-do? Y-ou, _sniff_, think it's...s-stupid?" His voice cracked on the last word, tears beginning to form, clouding his vision. _Aw shit! Now what do I do? I can't tell him I want to marry him, that I've been dying to marry him ever since the day I met him! It'll ruin my plan, my surprise! Ugh! If only I could find that goddamn ring-_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Logan walking away, tears splotching the sand.

"No Logie wait! Come ba-" But was stopped mid-plea to see something silver half buried in the sand by the picnic blanket. Kendall reached for it and gasped. It was Logan's promise ring that had been thrown to the ground. Kendall started at it, eyes bugging out. He couldn't believe what was happening, everything came crashing down at that moment, like Logan had thrown a bomb into the sand making Kendall's heart shatter. _What kind of anniversary was this? _He thought as he began to quietly sob. He knew he should run after the broken brunette but he just felt like dying. His whole world came crashing down on him, or maybe that was just the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks. He held Logan's promise ring in his hand, laying in a fetal position waiting for the waves to reach out and carry him out to sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it wasn't as long as you would hope, but I don't have time to write anymore and I thought this would be a good place to stop, because there's a lot of suspense going on here...:) So I hope y'all are enjoying it! I might be able to write while I'm in Texas, maybe I can bring my laptop :) Well tell me what you guys think of it so far! Remember I'm new to this!<strong>


End file.
